A Jock songfic collection
by tdroti scott's Bff
Summary: I've decided to make a collection of one-shots based off of songs for one of TDROTI's favorite couples, JOCK! i'm letting you, the viewers, request what ever song by PM or review, but please remember to give me the song title AND the artist. hope you enjoy!
1. what hurts the most

**AN: Well, looks like I'm doing yet another Jock fanfic! *laughs* This is first chapter is based on the really sad song, ****what hurts the most**** by Rascal Flats. It might not be the best, since it's the first Jock fic I've ever written. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, ****what hurts the most****, Rascal Flats, or the characters used.**

**Remember, you can send me a request for a song to go with another chapter for Brick and Jo through PM or a review!**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

_Date: April 17__th__ 2011 _ _Time: 8:17 A.M._

A girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair was happily humming to herself, while cooking a gigantic breakfast. She had already made two huge stacks of golden-brown pancakes, scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon, and a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls. The girl whom would usually go as Jo Wilson stood with a smirk, admiring her work. Just as she was about to pour herself a cup of coffee, a loud knock was at her door.

"Coming!" she called to whomever was at her door, after placing her coffee cup on the counter. Once she opened the door, two burly men came into view. One had a beach blonde crew-cut, while the other had a black mullet; both wore matching black uniforms.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Joanna Wilson?" the man with the crew-cut asked in a deep voice.

She grew weary as she answered, "Yes, sir." Her eyes were filled with absolute worry, replacing the smugness she had just moments before. _Please don't tell me Brick is dead! Please don't say it!_ Jo thought as she waited on the men to continue; holding back dreadful tears.

"we are very sorry to tell you ma'am," the guy with the mullet started," But Sergeant Brick McArthur has died just yesterday afternoon, trying to protect a group of children that had wandered on the battlefield." The blonde one added with a bowed head. "He had died a hero, you must be proud of that. Though we are very sorry for the loss of such a great hero," The man with the mullet finished.

Jo stood still, staring off into space blankly before she slammed her door angrily in the men's faces. Overcome with so much emotion, she slid down the door as she heard the sound of a car driving off. The tears she had kept inside the whole conversation fell out from her violet orbs, dropping onto the floor of the empty house like rain." No it can't be true!" she sobbed shaking violently, "He can't be gone…. I-I can never t-tell him h-how I r-really feel about him! I-I love h-him!" Her cries were echoing through the large empty house, making her wish this was just some cruel joke or a really terrible nightmare, but no matter how she tried to convince herself that's true, she knows it's really happening to her. She really lost her best friend, secret crush, forever. He was never going to come back. "I never e-even said s-sorry!' she looked at his picture on the fire place, "he w-was always s-so forgiving, a-and I was a-a terrible friend!" she cried even harder.

_Time: 10:40 A.M._

After what seemed like forever, she pulled herself of the floor slowly, wiping stray tears from her eyes. She was clearly exhausted, and her eyes were red and puffy, but instead of going upstairs to her room for much needed sleep and to clear her head, she walked into the living room, picked her favorite grey sweatshirt up off the couch, put it on, grabbed her house keys, locked the door, and ran. She started to run away from all the pain, leaving it behind her in the dust, or at least that's what she was trying to do. Everything reminded her of her best friend's charming smile, his enchanting coal black eyes, wonderful laugh, even running reminded her of racing and trying to outdo each other in anything and everything possible growing up as kids. Now it seemed like the twenty years off her life went down the drain. Everything she had ever known or loved was being snatched away from her by an unknown force, and there was nothing she could about it, but just sit there and watch. Watch as her whole world fades away to a solemn black.

**AN: Did anyone else cry? *sniffles* poor Jo! If only running could solve all problems…*sigh***

**Tell me what you guys think and remember to send in a request of a song for Jock! **

**R&R!**

**~ tdroti scott's BFF**


	2. Anything you can do, i can do better!

**AN: wow, so I got three requests already, sweet! Free Brick "I dunno" faced plushies for anyone who reviewed! Well I'm bored so I decided to go ahead and write chapter 2! It's **_**anything you can do; I can do better **_**from "Annie get your gun." It is dedicated to Tea-and-Glasses, who had kindly requested this song, which also happens to be THE Jock song! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or associate in any way with Total drama, its characters, or the rights to the song at all.**

**Song lyrics are written like – **_**this.**_

**If they actually sing it will be like - **_**whoever: this**_

**So without a further ado, on with chapter two! (hehe that rhymed!)**

It was a hot and boring day at Wawanakwa; the campers were lounging around the beach trying their best to stay cool in the heat, all, but two people. A dirty blonde girl in a gray sweat shirt and a boy with a black crew-cut and dog tags who were sitting under a shaded tree a little bit away.

"Hey Brick-house, there's something I really need you to know," the girl looked at the man next to her with a small smile.

The boy looked at the girl with hopeful eyes, _is she going to tell me we are completely meant to be? Oh I hope so!_ The boy smiled gently at her, "What is it, Jo?"

"Oh, you know," she started, "That anything you could do, I could do far better!" she exclaimed in a challenging manner.

His heartbeat had sped up when she paused, but after her sudden exclamation he fell anime style. He awkwardly laughed to cover up his embarrassment; he had actually thought she would tell him she liked him. "Ha, that's so not true, Jo" he countered; she jumped up and smirked at his response.

"Hm… then let's make a little competitive bet," she locked eyes with the boy on the ground.

He stood up and looked at her hesitantly, "what kind of…. bet?" his palms were sweating as he waited for her response, after all, you never know what to expect when its Jo you're talking to.

" just a bet on who can do better in things sport and non-sport related," she thought for a moment and smirked, " if I win, which will most likely happen anyway, you have to walk around the rest of the week without a shirt **and **dog tags."

Brick gasped in horror, "No not the dog tags!" he said defiantly.

She nodded her head, "Dude it's only for a day, I'd be wearing them, but if you win, which won't happen, I'll…" she looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'll let you give me commands **and **give you my prized whistle for a day. So how 'bout it, solider?" she held out her hand casually for a handshake to confirm the deal.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine." He shyly took her hand in his own and gave a firm shake.

_**Anything you can do,**__**  
**__**I can do better.**__**  
**__**I can do anything**__**  
**__**Better than you.**_

_Wow, _she thought_, his hands are really warm… and he's kinda cute when he's nervous… gah what am I thinking?! _She mentally slapped herself and threw on a competitive smirk, "Let the best, competitor win!" she gave a sly grin, "Ready to eat my dust, Brick-for-brains?"

_**No, you can't.**____**  
**__**Yes, I can. No, you can't.**__**  
**__**Yes, I can. No, you can't.**__**  
**__**Yes, I can,**__**  
**__**Yes, I can!**_

He grinned back, "Ma'am I'm sorry to inform you, but today, I'm kicking your little booty!"

"Yeah sure, and I'm a girly girl!" she taunted with a smug look.

_**Anything you can be**__**  
**__**I can be greater.**__**  
**__**Sooner or later,**__**  
**__**I'm greater than you**_

"Yeah, we'll see, Jo," Brick started, "See when I win! 'Cause face it, sooner or later, I **am** better than you!" he boasted with a smug look directed at her.

_**No, you're not. Yes, I am.**__**  
**__**No, you're not. Yes, I am.**__**  
**__**No, you're NOT! Yes, I am.**__**  
**__**Yes, I am!**_

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I magically grow wings out my back!" she exclaimed.

"Believe it, Jo! Because it is one-hundred percent true!" Brick shot back with a smug smile.

"Yeah. Yeah. Prove it, because this competition is officially starting now!" She shouted happily. "Hm…. I saw some loaded weapons in Chef's shed a little far from our cabin!" she said excitedly.

He looked at her astounded, "But wouldn't that be stealing?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"No-" she said, "We are **borrowing** because we'll give it back." She crossed her arms defiantly, then smirked, "Unless you're a chicken, and you'll just surrender the dog tags and strip that shirt off right now."

Brick sighed again and thought, _There is just no point in trying to argue with Jo. She'll get you to do whatever it is she wants one way_ _or another. _"Fine, Jo. Let's just go before we get caught."

Jo laughed, "Get caught by who? Chef? Chris? Neither one is here remember? I swear you truly have a brick for a brain!"

"oh yeah, but what about an intern?" he asked with crossed arms and his back towards her.

"My brother was an intern in World Tour, they don't get paid that much." She stated matter-of-factly. She stepped closer and wrapped her hands around his waist. He froze in shock and started to blush uncontrollably.

"J-Jo! What a-are you d-doing!?" he asked nervously.

Jo reached her hand in his right-front pocket and pulled out twenty dollars and put back the wallet. Then she let go of him and smirked holding up a twenty, "This should do perfectly!"

Brick looked at her with a look of shock and anger, "wha- give me back my twenty Jo!" he yelled trying to grab it, but she held it just out of his reach.

"No because if there is an intern we can just bribe him with thirty dollars," she said as she grabbed a ten from her pocket. "Now come on!" She stuffed the money back into her pockets and grabbed his hand dragging him to Chef's shed. "ok, here we are!" she said happily still holding his hand.

He blushed, "Uh… Jo?"

She turned towards him pursing her lip in question, "Hm?"

"Y-you're still h-holding my h-hand," Brick stuttered blushing harder. He felt the small hand retreat fast from his larger one.

"Sorry…" she apologized looking the other way to hide the tiny blush that crept its way onto her face. Once the blush faded, she noticed the broken lock, "perfect." She murmured quietly to herself. She pushed the heavy door open and smiled in triumph. "Looks like we hit the jack-pot, Brick!"

He looked at all the different weapons in awe, "Wow, there's so many!"

"Yeah, now pick one, get its ammo, then meet me out side,"She said after picking up a black and purple Bow and matching arrows. She walked outside with a smile and called, "Prepare to lose, Brickhouse!"

He shook his head with a smile as he picked up a small gun and checked to see if it was loaded, "Not if I can help it!" he called back. He walked out and the two shared a playful glare as they silently walked farther into the forest. Brick broke the silence after a while asking, "Is this good spot?"

"Yeah, this is good enough,"__She thought for a moment and replied with a smile.

_****__**I can shoot a partridge**__**  
**__**With a single cartridge.**__**  
**__**I can get a sparrow**__**  
**__**With a bow and arrow.**___

"Good, but what are we gonna try and hit? And from where?" he asked raising the left side of his unibrow.

She walked about five hundred yards away and yelled, "This should be good!" she then proceeded to draw them to a starting line. "We can fire at those fruit behind you."

He turned to find a huge mysterious red-black fruit of some kind. "Alright." He walked over next to Jo and flashed her a small smile, "Good luck, I got the medal for best shooter!" he boasted.

She smirked, "thanks, but I don't need luck, you do!"

He rolled his eyes, "Ladies first," he gestured to her and took about five steps back to watch.

She rolled her eyes and unnoticed by him, blushed a light pink, "yeah whatever." She took aim at one of the harder to reach one and let go of the arrow. It soared straight through its target. She jumped up and down happily, "I'll get that after your go!"

He smiled at her childishness, then handed her a pair of ear protection. After both she and he had put them on, he took aim and hit his target in a heartbeat effortlessly. "Told ya!" he replied smugly.

"ok we both totally won that so uh…. Tie. Let's put these babies back and head back for challenge numero two!" with that being said, she picked up her things and walked back to the shed with Brick not that far behind. They both dropped off their items and walked to the place eliminations are held and each sat on a stump.

_**I can live on bread and cheese.**__**  
**__**And only on that?**__**  
**__**Yes.**__**  
**__**So can a rat!**_

"Hey Jo?" brick turned towards his companion.

"yeah?" she mumbled extremely bored. They sat there for like five minutes thinking of another challenge to do.

"Did you know I can live on just bread and cheese?" he asked with his head held high proudly.

"Oh really now?" She asked with a raised brow. _Well, that was random._ She thought with a small smile, _oh he is just too cute! Wait what? Ew! Get out stupid thoughts, get out! _she mentally screeched at herself.

"Yep" he said very proud that he can boast and Jo can't beat him or put him down.

She gave a sly smirk, "So can a rat!" She punched his arm, knocking him over. He rubbed his arm and pain, while she just laughed.

He glared at her, then an idea hit him suddenly like Jo had just moments before, "I know what we can do!" his eyes lit up like stars.

"What Captain Whizz?" she asked with a bored look.

He ingored her and continued happily, "We can see who can sing higher!"

She looked taken aback, "Sing? Are you serious? I don't sing!" she exclaimed angrily.

"You got any better ideas?" He asked with a glare.

She sighed, "whatever."

_**Brick: Any note you can reach**__**  
**__**I can go higher.**__**  
**__**Jo: I can sing anything**__**  
**__**Higher than you.**__**  
**__**Brick: No, you can't. (High)**_

_**Jo :Yes, I can. (Higher)**_

_**Brick: No, you can't. (Higher)**_

_**Jo: Yes, I can. (Higher)**_

_**Brick: No, you can't. (Higher)**__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I can. (Higher)**_

_**Brick: No, you can't. (Higher)**__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I can. (Higher)**_

_**Brick: No, you can't. (Higher)**__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I CAN! (Highest)**_

"Jo, how do you sha-sing that high?" Lightning asked walking over to the two with a perplexed expression.

"I'M A GIRL, YOU IDIOT!" Jo screeched at the brainless jock.

"You're a sha-what?!" he asked in pure shock.

"YOU FREAKING HEARD ME!" she yelled.

"oh…. Lightnin's sha-sorry, Jo!" Lightning apologized quickly. His eyes widen in realization as he found his eyes looking at her chest, _Now Lightning sees it! No wonder she sha-always got so sha-angry with Lightning!_ "Well Lightning will be sha-off!" he called running away embarrassed.

Brick spent the next ten minutes trying to calm Jo down from her outburst.

"So what are we gonna find out anyway?" she asked after taking a deep calming breath.

"Um how about …." He trailed off in thought, then said, "something like-

_**Brick: Anything you can buy**__**  
**__**I can buy cheaper.**__**  
**__**Jo: I can buy anything**__**  
**__**Cheaper than you.**_

_****__**Brick: Fifty cents?**__**  
**__**Jo: Forty cents!**_

_**Brick: Thirty cents?**__**  
**__**Jo: Twenty cents! **_

_**Brick: No, you can't!**__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I can,**__**  
**__**Yes, I can!**_

"Jo, you're bluffing! That's impossible!" Brick exclaimed.

"Is not, cadet!" Jo huffed angrily.

"Fine, Jo," Brick sighed; sometimes it's useless trying to talk sense into Jo. It goes through one ear and out the other. "Wanna find out who care speak softer?" he asked gently.

"Aw- what the heck! Sure!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

_**Brick: Anything you can say**__**  
**__**I can say softer.**__**  
**__**Jo: I can say anything**__**  
**__**Softer than you.**__**  
**__**Brick: No, you can't. (Softly)**__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I can. (Softer)**_

_**Brick: No, you can't. (Softer)**__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I can. (Softer)**_

_**Brick: No, you can't. (Softer)**__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I can. (Softer)**__**  
**__**YES, I CAN! (Full volume)**_

"Gah! Jo that was my ear!" Brick exclaimed in pain while rubbing said hear in pain.

Jo smiled apologetically,"Sorry, Brickhouse"

"It's ok, I guess, so what now?" Brick asked with a pained smile.

"How about we sneak into Chris's cabin and grab a beer?" she asked with a devious smile.

"Wha? Jo, one: that's illegal to drink underage, two: It's against my moral code to drink!" Brick said wide angry eyes.

"Come on!" Jo whined, "Just one! Pretty please!" Jo begged with puppy dog eyes.

Brick looked at Jo and instantly regretted it. _Man, she's using the eyes! Must say no… _He thought, but looked at her with a small sigh,"Fine."

Jo's eyes lit up, "Yes!" she jumped into the air happily and grabbed his shirt and once again, dragged him to their next destination, Chris's cabin. It was huge and resembled a two-story log cabin with a gate closed around the entrance. "Come on!" there is a gate with a password pad. "ok push the button, I'll speak."

"You sure? This can't end pretty we're trespassing again!" Brick asked nervously biting his nails and peeing his pants.

"Yes, now stop being a scardy-cat and push the stupid button!" she hissed.

Brick nervously saluted, "Yes, Ma'am!" he held the button for Jo.

A computerized voice came from the pad on the gate, "What's the password?"

Jo smirked confidently,"Chris McLean, is the host with the most!"

The voice spoke again, "Password accepted, you may proceed,"

The gates opened up and closed behind the two teens. "How'd you know the password?"

Jo laughed and grabbed Brick's shoulder so her lips were next to his ear and she whispered, "To be honest," she paused, "I didn't!" they then walked inside and went straight into the kitchen. Jo opened the fridge and pulled out to bottles of beer. "You ready to drink?" she asked with a sly smirk.

"Not really," he said truthfully.

Jo rolled her violet eyes,"Yeah. Yeah, wanna see who can drink faster?"

"Aw what the hey." Brick said with a smile. He held his bottle up in the air, "To team Jock?"

Jo laughed, "You are so weird, but to team Jock!" she clinked her bottle to his. "Ladies first," she mocked.

_**I can drink my liquor**__**  
**__**Faster than a flicker**_.

Brick rolled his eyes and started guzzling it down as Jo timed him. "Hey Brickhouse," she stopped the timer and said, "Your time was thirty-five point three seconds."

_**I can drink it quicker**__**  
**__**And get even sicker!**_

She then tossed him the stop watch and opened hers up and drank the entire bottle. "ugh… what's my time?" she walked over to the trashcan.

Brick looked at her worryingly after he stopped the watch," twenty-nine point seven seconds."

He stood up and rubbed her back as she threw up into the can."Ugh…. thanks." She took a breath and said, "Let's do something else."

Brick gave her a 'I told you so' face as they walk around for a while, until Jo spots a safe. "you know-

_**Jo: I can open any safe.**__**  
**__**Brick: Without bein' caught?**__**  
**__**Jo: You bet!**__**  
**__**Brick: That's what I thought-**__**  
**__**you crook!**_

After that Brick glared at Jo. She still hadn't given him his twenty dollar bill back. 'Jo, can I have my money back?"

"Huh? Money, what is this money you speak of?" she replied batting her eyelashes innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he said taking a step towards Jo for every step she took back, until her back was lying on the cool safe. He lent over towards her ear and whisper huskily, "give me back my twenty dollars and I'll move."

"Here take the money and move!" she pushed him off. _Wow he's kinda sexy when he takes charge. Not again- aw whatever he IS hot, _she mentally smiled, _oh yes he was!_

Brick laughed at Jo's flushed face, "Come on, and let's go to the mess hall!" he grabbed her hand into his own and they put everything back in place, locked the place up again, and left towards the mess hall.

The walk back was silent and kind of awkward. They walked inside and sat down at their table. "Hey Brick?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"Who can talk the fastest?"

"well I don't really know…" he replied honestly.

_**Jo: Anything you say**__**  
**__**I can say faster.**__**  
**__**Brick: I can say anything**__**  
**__**Faster than you.**__**  
**__**Jo: No, you can't. (Fast)**__**  
**__**Brick: Yes, I can. (Faster)**_

_**Jo: No, you can't. (Faster)**__**  
**__**Brick: Yes, I can. (Faster) **_

_**Jo: Noyoucan't. (Faster)**__**  
**__**Brick: YesIcan! (Fastest**_)

Jo laughed, "we sound stupid!"

Brick looked back at her and chuckled lightly," Yeah we do!" he smiled at Jo," Hey, I got a confession."

"Shoot," she stated after her laughter died down.

_**I can jump a hurdle.**__**  
**__**I can wear a girdle.**__**  
**__**I can knit a sweater.**__**  
**__**I can fill it better!**__**  
**__**I can do most anything!**_

"I kinda like learning about fashion," he admitted with a flushed face. He then found the floor interesting all of a sudden.

Jo sat there speechless, after a minute or two, Jo finally spoke up," Guess I could tell you something then." He turned his gaze back towards her. "I actually worn a girdle and like to wear dresses sometimes…" now it was Jo's turn to blush beet red and stare at the floor, avoiding any eye contact.

"I can knit a sweater," he admitted sheepishly.

She turned towards him with a shocked expression that soon faded into a smirk, "Bet I can fill it better!" she taunted.

"Yeah yeah, Jo," he said with a slight smile, "you hungry?"

Jo's stomach growled making both her and Brick laugh, "Guess so!"

"What do you want?" he asked kindly as he went towards Chef Hatchet's kitchen.

_**Jo:**_ _**Can you bake a pie?**_

_**Brick: No.**__**  
**__**Jo: Neither can I.**_

"Just eat this," he said handing her a bowel of cereal and a spoon, then gets one for himself.

"Ok, thanks!" she said eating her cereal happily. After fifteen minutes, they finished eating and were leaning against the Mutant Maggot cabin in silence. "Hey, how about we have one last competition?"

"sure, let's find out who can sing the sweetest," he replied while shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly.

She gave him an odd look, "again with the singing"

"got anything better?" he asked turning his body towards her direction.

"good point." She replied back coping him.

_**Brick: Anything you can sing**__**  
**__**I can sing sweeter.**__**  
**__**Jo: I can sing anything**__**  
**__**Sweeter than you.**__**  
**__**Brick: No, you can't. (Sweetly)**__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**_

_**Brick: No, you can't. (Sweeter)**__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I can. (Sweeter) **_

_**Brick: No, you can't. (Sweeter)**__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I can. (Sweetest)**_

Their faces were just mere inches apart as the kept getting closer and closer after each word.

_**Brick: No, you can't, can't, can't **__**  
**__**Jo: Yes, I can, can, can **_

Brick pushed his forehead against Jo's and kissed her gently and then pulled back looking into her eyes.

_**Brick: No you can't**_

Jo smirk grew a little wider than it had all day.

_**Jo: Yes I can!**_

She pulled him into another kiss allowing herself to fall into the gentleness and passion of the kiss with her rival. "Im still better than you!" she said with a playful smile.

"Nope, I think we prove I'm better!" he smiled and kissed again.

**AN: finally! This is by far the LONGEST chapter I have ever written for anything! And again I thank my reviewers and Tea-and-Glasses for requesting this song! I really hope ya'll liked this and enjoy your Brick 'dunno' plushies!**

**`peace!**


	3. Dagger

**AN: Every song used for the chapter that is requested is gonna be dedicated to the person who had requested it, for example, this chapter is dedicated to Wolflover595. This chapter is told in Brick's POV.**

**So remember, you can send in song requests through PM or reviews.**

**Disclaimer: the song Dagger belongs to The Wanted and Total Drama belongs to Teletoons, not me.**

**Oh and according to Jo's bio, her favorite movie is **_**Charlie's Devils**_**, most likely a spinoff of Charlie's Angels for copyright reasons.**

**P.S. this is an updated version. I realized i made some mistakes and it was kinda bugging me so... eh.**

**P.P.S. I hope you enjoy and R&R! **

* * *

"Brick I'm leaving," sighed the girl sitting next to me. I glanced at her with widen eyes, _She can't be serious! Though she __**had**__ threatened this before… She is bluffing right?_ I looked into her eyes for any hope that she was playing me, that what she said was a little game, but I saw no mischievous glint like I'd hoped; just pure seriousness. She got up off the couch, walked upstairs, and stayed up there for about fifteen minutes

I heard her almost silent footsteps come down the stairs as I let her words sink in, _"Brick, I'm leaving." Leaving, I never thought we would come to a point in our relationship one of us would have left without much of a warning_. I watched as she walked to the door, then stopped abruptly, and turned towards me," You gonna be alright? You know, without me and all?" Her question had caught me off guard. _Did she want me to make her stay, or is this her way of saying we could still be best friends just not lovers anymore? Man Jo still confuses me, even after all this time I knew her. _

_**Stay, **_

_**Won't beg you to stay,**__**  
Go, yeah I'll be okay,**_

_**Won't kill me this way, oh oh,**__**  
At least that's what I'll say**_

I forced myself to stare into her beautiful eyes, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've been through worse before, right?"

_**No, you don't have to know,**__**  
The wounds that hurt me the most,**__**  
Cause I'll never show,**__**  
Just how deep they go**_  
_**That's why I'm telling you,**_

She gave me a look of disbelief like she couldn't believe how much she wasn't hurting me, yet that was nothing, but a facade. Even though she's always been one to show how she loved me by injuring me in some way. One time, it was my pride and feelings, another it was physically. Most would have left her already, but I couldn't do that to her. She was just too precious to my heart and soul, almost like I had found my missing piece, and now she's leaving me and our memories behind for I reason I may never know. "Trust me Jo, I'll always have your back, even if you don't have mine," I tell her, trying my best not to let my voice crack. Surprisingly, it didn't, but that didn't stop my eyes from threatening to tear up. She walked out the door without another word; breaking my heart more and more by the second.

**[Two weeks later]**

_**Every time you have to go,**__**  
I don't think you even know,**__**  
It's like a dagger in my heart  
Every time you have to leave,**__**  
Can't believe it cuts so deep  
It's like a dagger in my heart,**__**  
**_

Even after two weeks, I still see her beautiful smile in my dreams, believe she is lying next to me in the night and breakdown and cry when reality hits me. _She's gone, she really__ is__ gone_. I feel as if someone had walked up to me and pierced a dagger right through my heart.

_**Dagger, dagger, oh oh**__**  
Dagger, dagger, oh oh  
Dagger, dagger,**__**  
It's like a dagger in my heart,**__**  
Dagger, dagger, oh oh**__**  
Dagger, dagger, oh oh  
Dagger, dagger,**__**  
**__**It's like a dagger in my heart,**_

I walked over to our rosewood bookshelf and pulled out a scrapbook full of pictures from Jo and my teen years to a few weeks ago on my birthday. I opened it up and stared at the first picture, it was of the most beautiful girl of my life smirking arrogantly at the camera. I had burst into tears while looking at the picture her and I at senior prom. She wore a light lavender dress that went past her knees, a necklace I had gotten her for her birthday, and black heels. I was smiling happily at the camera with my arm around her waist. _That was the second best day of my life. The first was when she actually agreed to go out with a loser like me. _Every page I had turned made me cry harder and harder as if that dagger is getting pushed even further into my heart.

_**Strong I thought I was strong,**__**  
These scars would heal before long,**__**  
I guess I was wrong,**__**  
And I'm too far gone,**__**  
**_

I put the book back where she kept it; she was always keeping the house clean without much of a spot left. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes remembering the gentle feel of her pink lips upon mine, the smooth touch of her skin against mine, even her competitiveness on anything and everything. It's funny because before I met her, I thought I was so strong incapable of actually falling in love. Now I think I am so much in love and so hurt; I'm just to far gone for anyone, but her to save me.

_**Try, I know I should try,**__**  
To just get on with my life,**__**  
But I'm staying awake tonight,**__**  
There's some loves you can't survive, No~  
**_

Everything about her drove me insane maybe that's why I felt myself fall even closer to depression every day, but I still have a small flicker of hope. Maybe she just wants a cool down from our relationship._ Yeah that's it! We must have moved a bit too fast for her liking!_ I think with a slight smile as I trudge upstairs to our-no my bedroom. I lie there and close my eyes imagining her next to me sleeping soundly, but then she gave me a glare and disappeared, my eyes shot open faster than Lightning. _Why do I even try? I know I can't survive without her, the fastest and strongest woman I've ever met, so why really try to keep caring on? Is it because I would feel so guilty if she came back and I was gone?_

_**That's why I'm telling you,**_

_**Every time you have to go,**__**  
I don't think you even know,**__**  
It's like a dagger in my heart  
Every time you have to leave,**__**  
Can't believe it cuts so deep  
It's like a dagger in my heart,**_

My mind starts to wander back to when she left, _"Brick I'm leaving." I want-no NEED to know why she left. _I closed my eyes and held her pillow close to my body, _it still faintly smells like her,_ I thought as a tiny smile crossed my lips, _lavender. _I breathed in the scent as if my life depended on it.

_**Dagger, dagger, oh oh**__**  
Dagger, dagger, oh oh  
Dagger, dagger,**__**  
It's like a dagger in my heart,**__**  
Dagger, dagger, oh oh**__**  
Dagger, dagger, oh oh  
Dagger, dagger,**__**  
It's like a dagger in my heart**_,

The tears fell silently as that invisible dagger took another stab at my heart. _Why? _That question keeps popping up in my head every day, _why did she leave me?_

_**The last words I would say**__**  
Is, there ain't anyone else,**_

_**Can take this pain away**_

**[Two days later]**

I woke up at six just like we did before and turned to tease her when I realized I'm alone now. I glanced downward getting lost in my thoughts. My thoughts were stopped abruptly by some knock on the door downstairs. I ran down the stairs hoping and praying that it's Jo. I open the door excitingly just to see Zoey, Mike, and Cameron on the porch, "Hi," I say sadly. I open the door wider ushering them in and I slowly close my door and sigh.

"Oh Brick, are you still down about Jo?" Zoey asked gently, while putting her small hand on my broad shoulders. All I could do was look down and nod slowly as she pulled me into a small hug.

"Dude, I know you love Jo," Mike started, "But there a plenty of strong woman out there, ya just gotta find her."

Cameron nodded in agreement as Zoey let go of me, "Brick, Mike is right; it's ok to miss her just give some other girl a chance."

I shake at him, "No, I can't. No one could ever make me fall again! It's Jo, or nothing!" I said more harshly than planned. "I-I'm sorry," I began to apologize, "It's just…. I-I can't get over her. She was my everything and… still is." Once again tears fell softly down my cheeks; I just let them fall, each tear representing the shattered pieces of my heart.

Zoey grabbed my hand gently, "It's ok, Brick. Just know we are here for you and always will be friends, right?" she looked at me with a sad smile. I smiled back gently and gave her a small hug.

Mike playfully smacked my back, "That's right, friends never give up on one another!" Cameron nodded once again in agreement and silently waved goodbye. I waved to all three as they left, leaving me all alone again. Even with their help, the pain of her leaving would never go away.

_**That's why I'm telling you,**__**  
Every time you have to go,**__**  
I don't think you even know,**__**  
It's like a dagger in my heart  
Every time you have to leave,**__**  
Can't believe it cuts so deep  
It's like a dagger in my heart,**_

The loneliness crept on to me again as I staggered to the couch and fell softly on its awaiting confort. I turned on the television volume as loud as it could go, then I put her favorite movie, _Charlie's Devils_ into the DVD player, and hit play.

_**Dagger, dagger, oh oh**__**  
Dagger, dagger, oh oh  
Dagger, dagger,**__**  
It's like a dagger in my heart,**__**  
Dagger, dagger, oh oh**__**  
Dagger, dagger, oh oh  
Dagger, dagger,**__**  
It's like a dagger in my heart,**_

As soon as the movie started, I felt that dagger worse than ever before. It was constantly attacking my poor beaten heart as I cried harder than I ever had before. The tears wouldn't stop falling down my face like rain.

**_Every time you have to go,_**

_**I don't think you even know,**__**  
It's like a dagger in my heart  
Every time you have to leave,**__**  
Can't believe it cuts so deep  
It's like a dagger in my heart,**_

The tears kept falling down as I clutched the remote harder into my hand. The dagger had finally cut so deep, my whole world swirled around me and finally faded into darkness.

* * *

**An: *cries* I feel so bad for you Brick! *hugs him* (You can give him a hug too, he might need it after the heartbreak he just went through) No, I did not kill him, he just passed out with so many emotions running through his mind and the fact he hadn't slept in two weeks.**


	4. I'm with you

**AN: Hiya dear fanfiction readers! This time, I'm making a sequel to the last chapter, **_**Dagger.**_** Yeah it was sooooo sad, *tears up a bit* but this one should be a little happier and pretty shocking. The sequel was requested by SailorMarble14, so the chapter is dedicated to you. The chapter is set two years later and is in Jo's POV. The song is **_**I'm with you**_** by Avril Lavigne. **

**Disclaimer: All I own is the story that goes with the lyrics of the song and Brick's industry with Zoey. All the rights to the song and everything else goes to its rightful owners. I also don't own a Canadian Bridge. (Never actually picked a Bridge, but this takes place in Canada, so…..)**

**Note: Jo is 21 and hasn't talked with Brick in two years. (Her reason for leaving will be found out in this chapter!) She hadn't really changed her look much, only growing it out a little down her back and wears her normal sweatshirt with dark blue jeans with a hole on the left knee.**

**Brick is 22 (his birthday had once again passed) and to his disappointment, hadn't heard or seen Jo at all for two whole years. He got injured pretty badly during a huge war and wasn't able to return back to fighting, so he finished his fashion school tuition and co-owns Brick n' Zo's Fashion Industry with his friend Zoey.**

**And now after a longish author note, on with the story!**

* * *

Cars whizz by the bus stop without a care in the world, deeming whatever is going on in their life is more important than the next. I sat on the bench and pulled out my wallet, "six dollars and seventy-two cents," I sighed quietly, "I really a need job." A few minutes later, my bus drove on past the stop and the tires ran over muddy water. _Great now not only am I soaked with little money, but now I have to wait an hour for the next bus!_ I thought angrily, _you know what, forget this! I'm just gonna run the whole three miles home. _I start running as fast as my legs could carry me towards my older brother's apartment where I've been staying at for the past two months.

* * *

**[Three hours later]**

_**I'm standing on the bridge**__**  
**__**I'm waiting in the dark**__**  
**__**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

After a while, I decided to pace myself and take in Canada's true beauty from on the bridge. Before I knew it, night had fallen and the rain came down like pellets falling from the sky. _ Great, I'm stuck on a bridge, it's pouring rain_,_ dark outside, and I'm cold even through the sweatshirt! _I pulled out my crappy cell phone and dialed my brother's number.

"Hello?" a deep voice asks on the other end," Jo?"

"Yes," I sigh deeply. _This is going to be a __**long**__ night._

"What's taking you? You should have been here three hours ago!" he yelled worryingly.

"I know. I know, but I had things to do and my bus decided to miss its stop. So instead of waiting another hour I decided to run home, "I explain rather quickly, the sheepishly added, "Guess during the run I got a little sidetracked from the view from the bridge."

I could almost see him facepalm himself as he says, "I'll be there in a few."

"Alright see ya then, Bro," I frowned, the rain is getting harder by the second. _If he's late, I will personally kill him!_

"Bye," that's all he said before he hung up. I quickly glanced at the time, "8:30 P.M. ok he better hurry up or I swear I will kill him slowly and painfully when I get back!"

* * *

**[Two hours later]**

_**There's nothing but the rain**__**  
**__**No footsteps on the ground**__**  
**__**I'm listening, but there's no sound**_

_Ugh….. What is taking him so long?_ I take another glance at the time on my phone, _10:30 P.M. Really it's been two freakin' hours?! Ok that's it, he's good as dead! _I thought bitterly as I sat down against the side of the bridge, while shivering harshly. I put my head in my right hand and close my eyes; listening for a sound of a car or footsteps, it didn't really matter at this point. I heard the sound of a beep, I opened my eyes quickly, I looked side-to-side, then checked my phone. _Great, I'm all alone in the dead of night, stuck in freezing rain, and my phone is dead. Best day ever! _I thought sarcastically, while rolling my eyes.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**__**  
**__**Won't somebody come take me home**__**  
**__**It's a damn cold night**__**  
**__**Trying figure out this life**__**  
**__**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**__**  
**__**I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you**__**  
**__**I'm with you**_

I tiredly get up and start walking forward; all the while I started sneezing. _Wow, now I'm catching a cold, Perfect._ I again rolled my eyes and sneezed. _Where is everybody? It's sure quiet for a Saturday night…_ I collapsed exhausted onto the side of the bridge, as tears fell down mixing with the rain as it came down harder. _My life sucks! Maybe I shouldn't have left my boyfriend two years ago… NO I had no choice; it was that or tell him the truth… It would have been even worse than now if I did, I just know it!_ I thought sullenly as a silhouette of a person came into view far in the distance. I would have called him or her over if I wasn't so tired at the moment.

_**I'm looking for a place**__**  
**__**I'm searching for a face**__**  
**__**Is anybody here I know**__**  
**__**Cos nothing's going right and**__**  
**__**Everything's a mess**__**  
**__**And no-one likes to be alone**_

I glance silently at the person as they come closer searching for a face. _Judging by how broad their shoulders are, I would say that this person is indeed male. _I still can't see his face for the lack of light there was, so I waited until he had walked a little under the light to further observe him. _Hmm… he looks about 6'2" and is possibly in his early twenties._ I leaned back against the railing, pulled my knees to my chest, and coughed, yep_ I caught a cold, _I clarified. _Why does everything have to be such a mess for me?_ I breathed out slowly before going into a coughing fit. My eyes go back towards the man slowly; _I wonder why he stopped… Did he hear me coughing? _

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**__**  
**__**Won't somebody take me home**__**  
**__**It's a damn cold night**__**  
**__**Trying to figure out this life**__**  
**__**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**__**  
**__**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**__**  
**__**I'm with you**_

He looked around for a moment before he looked me dead in the eye. Our eye contact lasted for what seemed like eternity before he shook it off and started walking towards me. I felt a slight connection to this guy, which is weird because I don't know him…

_**Oh, why is everything so confusing**__**  
**__**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**__**  
**__**Yeah yeah yeah**__**  
**__**Yeah yeah**__**  
**__**Yeah yeah**__**  
**__**Yeah yeah**__**  
**__**Yeah**_

I sat still, watching him calmly, _Why do I feel as though I can trust this guy? Shouldn't I be scared?_ He stood under a light a few feet away giving me a clear view of his face. _He looks just like Brick… but that's impossible! Last I heard, he was gone over seas with the troops. I must not be seeing him correctly…_ I wiped my eyes and looked again, and yet he still looks just like Brick. _Am I becoming delusional? _His eyes seemed to ask me permission to come any closer, so I nodded gently, and then sneezed quite loudly. He hurriedly walked over, took off his dark jacket, and offered it to me. I got up with a little bit of his help and put on the jacket, _wow it's so warm. _I smile for the first time today; _wow… it smells just like Brick._ I looked at the man who gave me the jacket, "Thanks" I mutter quietly.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**__**  
**__**Won't somebody take me home**__**  
**__**It's a damn cold night**__**  
**__**Trying to figure out this life**__**  
**__**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**__**  
**__**I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you**__**  
**__**I'm with you**_

He smiled gently, "You're welcome Ma'am."

**Oh, why is everything so confusing****  
****Maybe I'm just out of my mind****  
****Yeah yeah yeah****  
****Yeah yeah****  
****Yeah yeah****  
****Yeah yeah****  
****Yeah**

_Why does his voice sound so familiar? _I once again breathed in the intoxicating smell of the dark green jacket, _mhm… lemon with a hint of mint… just like Brick! _I took a deep breathand went into another coughing fit. His eyes filled up with worry as my coughing got harder. _But that can't be right, only Brick smells like that, but he's overseas, isn't he? _I thought as I had finally stopped coughing.

_**It's a damn cold night**__**  
**__**Trying to figure out this life**__**  
**__**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**__**  
**__**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**__**  
**__**I'm with you**_

I again shivered slightly. He must have noticed because he pulled towards him and slung his arm around my shoulders. If this was any other man, I would of hurt him pretty bad for even laying a finger on me, but he seems like my sweet ex-boyfriend Brick, so it's almost like deja' vu to me right now. I found myself unconsciously leaning into this man's body for warmth.

_**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**__**  
**__**I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you**__**I'm with you**__**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**__**  
**__**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**__**I'm with you**__**  
**__**I'm with you.**_

He and I started walking towards where he had originally stood, but we just walked right on past. Next thing I knew, I almost fell so he picked me up bridal style and ran towards this nicly furnished house. I shifted a little closer to the man's chest as my eyes widened looking at that house, _that's Brick and I's old house! I can't believe it; did he keep it after all this time?! _He gently put me down and put the key into the lock. When he opened the door, I slowly walked in and saw a picture of Brick and I saluting at the camera. _ Oh my God! This man __**is **__Brick! _"um.. Mister," I start playing clueless, "what's your name?"

He looked at me and saluted proudly said, "Brick McArthur!"

I looked at him and giggled despite myself. _He is still a doofus. I guess, once a doofus, always a doofus!_

"What?" he asked, tilting his head cutely to the left.

"Brick, I think I owe you," I sneezed, "the truth."

He looked at me funny, "What do you mean, 'the truth'?"

I looked down, _it's now or never. _"Brick, I'm Jo…"

Brick's eyes widen the size of saucers, "R-really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I'd like to tell you," I went into another fit of coughs.

Brick was at my side in an instant and helped me onto the couch, "Jo, are you alright?" his eyes were filled with nothing, but worry over me. _So he still cares for me? Why?Even after all I have done, he still cares? Wow._

"Yeah, just caught a cold out there that's all," I responded quietly.

He walked to the kitchen for a minute and came back with two cups of coffee, "Here I remembered just the way you liked it!" he gave a soft smile. _He is so kind, I really wished I didn't feel so guilty about the past._

I took a small sip, allowing the hot substance to warm my body. "Brick, the truth is…" I hesitated and looked into his curious eyes, "Remember three days before your birthday, two years ago?"

He looked at me confused, but nodded, "Yeah, you had to work late that night."

I shook my head, forcing myself to look into his dark eyes, "yeah, that was a lie… I kinda got talked into going to the bar with a fake I.D. by this guy, Lightning, Scott, and Duncan." I coughed lightly and took a ragged breath, "Then I awoke the next morning married to Lightning…" I made a face of disgust.

I couldn't read the expression in his eyes; it had so many different emotions running haywire inside the dark pools. "So you not only lied to me, but you also got married to that idiot?" I could hear him trying to control his anger.

I felt tears threatening to fall for the second time that night- morning, I didn't even know anymore. "That's why I left, because I loved you. It was the only thing I could of think to do, while trying to work out getting the money for a divorce attorney. "I took a few breaths, "I swear we didn't do anything, except get married!"

His eyes soften, "Jo, I would have helped you. You don't always have to do everything alone, you know?" he asked quietly, "You're not still married to him are you?"

Again, I shook my head, "No, the divorce was final three months ago."

He smiled,"That's good, but something has been bothering me…"

"What is it, Brickhouse?" I asked taking another sip of my coffee.

"Why were you alone, in the middle of the night, during the rain shower, and on the bridge?" he asked quizzically.

I explained to him about the bus and how my brother never came to pick me up. Brick then sat down next to me, while looking straight-forward,"hey, Jo?"

"Huh?" I turned towards the handsome man next to me, "what is it?"

He turned and looked into eyes, while I stared back into his, "Wanna know a small secret?" he asked with a small smile.

"Don't think I deserve it, but sure," I answer back honestly.

He lent over my shoulder and let his lips gently brush my ear, "I still love you and accept your apology," he whispered gently, "'Cause who knows when I'll get another one from you."

I felt those tears fall from my eyes, but they weren't sad, they were happy tears. I quickly hugged Brick throwing my face into his muscular chest, "I love you too!

He smiled and kissed my lips and brushed away my tears, "Joanna, will you go out with me again?"

"Yes, but call me Joanna again, and I'm as good as gone!" I threatened with a smile.

"Yeah I know," he chuckled, "Just no more lying and if you need help, just ask me ok?"

I smiled lightly, "You've got my word!" I leaned in and pushed him against the couch kissing hip lips passionately.

* * *

**AN: Yay, they are back together! I actually liked the way this ended! **

**Request can be sent by PM or review.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this, bye!**


	5. God gave me you

**An: Wow, this story became more popular than I originally thought it would! Ok so, this chapter is on the song, God gave me you by Blake shelton. It was requested by my awesome cousin XxGoldenheartxX! So Cuz, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the song and Total Drama belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

**_I've been a walking heartache_**

**_ I've made a mess of me_**

**_ The person that I've been lately_**

**_ Ain't who I wanna be_**

A young black haired man around the young age of twenty-five was walking down the street in the dead of night with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He had fresh tears flowing down from his obsidian eyes, "Why would you leave me? What does that other guy Mike have that I don't?" He threw the bouquet harshly at the wall of an old wooden building. "You decide to like this other guy on our third anniversary, huh?" he asked with anger flooding across his handsome features, "Well, I'll show you Zoey! I'll show not only you, but everyone, I'm not just a guy they can push around whenever they feel like it!" He then punched the building's wall, successfully puncturing a giant hole through the weak wood. His eyes traveled downward from his hand to the hole a few times before his eyes had widened considerably,"D-did I just-"

A woman's voice cut him off, "Yeah, and judging from the size of that hole, you must be pretty mad," he turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. -Wow... I've never seen a girl with such a pretty and unique eye color. Her short dirty blonde hair doesn't look that bad either...- The woman stood a few feet away giving him with an impressed look,"You'd also have to be really strong as well. Names' Jo." she held out a hand.

He took her tiny hand into his larger one and saluted with the other, "Private Brick McArthur, Ma'am!" He shook her hand, then scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I guess I kinda got carried away with the whole punching the wall thing, huh?"

**_But you stay here right beside me Watch as the storm goes through And I need you_**

She laughed, "Well it would depend on what your angry about."

He sighed with a mixture of anger and sadness, "My girlfriend broke up with me for this other guy about twenty minutes ago," he took in a deep breath,"Today, was also our third year anniversary," he admitted with warm tears brimming his eyes.

Jo looked around awkwardly and jerked his arm towards her, "Come on!"

Brick gave her a surprised look, "where are we going?"

She rolled her eyes and dragged him to a well furnished building with the name , 'Jo's Gym' written neatly in cursive. "We are here!" she threw her free hand in the air as her lavender eyes shone brightly.

He looked at the hours, "But this place is closed right now..."

**_God gave me you for the ups and downs_**

**_ God gave me you for the days of doubt_**

**_ For when I think I've lost my way_**

**_ There are no words here left to say, it's true God gave me you_**

She looked annoyed, "You idiot, I own this place, so I am able to come whenever I feel like it!" she then proceeded to open the door and lead him to the back of the gym where a nice black punching bag was placed. "This is mine personally, but you actually impressed me with that punch back there, in which, is -very- hard to do," her violet orbs were glazed over with excitement, "Now have fun and beat the living crap out of it; pretend its who you'd like to beat to a bloodly pulp at the moment!" With that, she walked a little further into the room and got him bandage to wrap his hand in and red boxing gloves. A moment later, she sat down on one of the dark gray chairs a foot away and glued her eyes to the male in front of her, _Hm... He's strong, a solider, and not bad on the eyes. I am so keeping him around for a while!_ she smirked and mentally giggled,_ He's also single! This day can **~not~** get any better_

He put on wrapped up his hand quickly and tightened up the gloves, "Alright, that should be good," he glanced up at the bag and he saw that guy Mike and his ex-girlfriend Zoey holding hands. He angrily grit his teeth and was blindly punching 'them' as hard as he could possibly muster. All he saw was red, blood red to be exact, and he wasn't going to stop his ferociousness until they were long gone from his sight. With each blow, his dog tags would slam against his hard against his muscled chest. Thirty minutes in, Jo was still sitting in that chair, but held a water bottle towards the exhausted man in front of her, "Here, Brickhouse."

He tiredly wiped the sweat of his brow and took a sip of the cool refreshing water, "Brickhouse?" he asked with the left side of his unibrow raised.

"Yeah, I thought it suited ya," she replied with a smirk, "And if ya don't like it, deal with it."

_**There's more here than what were seeing**_

_** A divine conspiracy That you, an angel lovely**_

_** Could somehow fall for me**_

_** You'll always be love's great martyr**_

_** I'll be the flattered fool **_

_**And I need you**_

He shook his head as a small smile crossed his lips for the first time in hours, "Thanks," he said, while taking off the gloves and wraps.

She gave him a strange look, "For what?" It was evident in her facial expression she wasn't thanked that often by others.

He smiled, "For being nice and helping me," he replied handing the gloves to her and walking back to the front of the gym, only to be stopped by a small hand grabbing his wrist. He turned back to Jo as she gave him a small smile,"I'm only being nice cause your strength and precision impressed me greatly!" She looked past him for a moment and saw it pouring down hard, "Ya know, you can just stay upstairs with me, at least until that calms down," she gestured towards the front of the building. He turned and looked at where she was gesturing to, all the while trying to ignore the fact that she was still holding his wrist. It took every bit of strength this man had left not to blush in front of her.

"Oh I don't want to worry you, Ma'am," he said kindly, "I'll be fine."

"Listen here solider," she started saying, while glaring daggers at him, "You are staying and that's final! Do I make myself clear?!"

He instantly went into attention, "Yes, Ma'am!"

She smiled and let go of his wrist, "Good boy," she looked perplexed for a moment as to why he was still standing like that, until her eyes widened in realization, " At ease, solider." he smiled warmly in return as he went back to a relaxed position. _Why is my wrist so tingly and cold now that Jo moved her hand? I mean, I can't be falling for her already, can I? I had only just met her a little over and hour ago... Gah this is confusing!_ He thought, while once again, doing his best to not let himself to blush. She walked to the front for a minute, locked everything up, and walked back towards the man with the crew-cut. "Alright, now follow me, Brickhouse," she said as she started to walk up a set of stairs.

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_** God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_** For when I think I've lost my way **_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true God gave me you**_

He walked after her and smiled warmly at her back, _Well, it's apparent that she is different than any girl i have ever met. I've never had a girl, other than my mama, tell me what to do... I actually kind of like it... Maybe my little sister, Dawn, is right... I do have a "need to be dominated"... she did say that was in my aura and she is always right..._ He walked inside Jo's house deep in thought. In fact, he was so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he ran right into Jo. "Hey! Watch it, Jarhead!" she yelled and glared his way, "I may have let you into my house, but that doesn't mean you can just run into me!"

Her yelling startled him, "Huh? Oh sorry, Jo i was just thinking..." he stopped in realization and gave her a weird look, "Did you just call me Jarhead?"

she smirked, "Yeah, not my fault your head actually looks like a jar!" she laughed at him in mockery.

"Hey that was not very nice!" He shouted clearly offended by he statement.

she stopped laughing for a moment, "Who in their right mind would think I'm nice?" she crossed her arms against her chest, "I told you i'm only being nice because you had impressed me, not because I am genuinely nice!" She stormed upstairs to change into something comfortable and homey. _He may be cute,_ she mused, _But he is so stupid! How many times did i say that just today alone?!_ she sighed as she walked back down stairs in black shorts, a gray shirt, her whistle, and white socks. "Hey, Brickhouse?"

"Hm.. what is it, Jo?" he asked standing beside the leather couch.

"Make yourself at home," she said kindly at first," But if I catch you anywhere near my room, I will kill you slowly and I'll make sure it's -extra- painful, Got it!?" she threatened harshly.

Brick shrunk back in fear as he squeaked, "Y-yes Ma'am!"

She smiled at his reaction, "Good, I see we are at an understanding. Now bathroom is the first door on the right and you can sleep on the couch. Blankets and pillows should be in the closet," she gestured to the door, "Because my brother is stupid and keeps getting me this junk, even when he knows good and well I never had friends!" She ranted forgetting he was there at the current moment.

**_On my own I'm only Half of what I could be_**

**_ I can't do without you_**

**_ We are stitched together_**

**_ And what love has tethered _**

**_I pray we never undo_**

-She is so confusing at times,- he smiled gently, -But she has a funny way of showing she cares, that's for sure!- He took the chance to watch the girl he had just met not even two hours ago pace back and forth ranting about her 'idiotic' brother. While she was pacing and ranting, he took the time to really look at her. _Wow... Not only does she have a fiery personality that strangely makes my heart skip a beat,_ he lightly blushed, only to go unnoticed by the blonde, _-Her looks just take my breath away; the way her eyes shine when she teases me, and how soft her hair looks..._ He watched as she walked into the kitchen and kept mumbling to herself._ I feel so empty when she's not with me, almost like half of me disappears without her by my side... But the strangest thing is, I don't really mind how she affects me. I actually kinda like it in a way._

**_God gave me you for the ups and downs _**

**_God gave me you for the days of doubt _**

**_God gave me you for the ups and downs_**

**_ God gave me you for the days of doubt_**

**_ For when I think I've lost my way_**

**_ There are no words here left to say, it's true_**

**_ God gave me you, gave me you _**

**_Gave me you_**

Jo walked back into the living room and had finally stopped talking to herself and handed him a soda, "Here. It's the least I can do for forcing you to listen to that long rant about how dumb my older brother, Billy is."

Brick laughed, "Naw, it's fine. I actually found it to be quite hilarious!"

She punched his arm playfully, "You are an idiot!"

He shouted, "Ow!" in pain which caused her to laugh loudly. He rubbed is arm a little longer, then turned towards Jo, "I'm actually really glad I was able to meet you Jo, you really are special!" He smiled at her with the most honest look anyone had ever seen.

"Wha?" Jo asked dumbfounded and actually blushed lightly.

"I'm glad God had given me a chance in my time of need to meet you. Jo, i've only known you for a couple of hours and I'm already falling in love with you. It's alright if your-"

Jo cut him off with a kiss to the lips, "Shut up and kiss me, Private! And that's an order!" she demanded.

Brick grinned happily, "Yes, Ma'am!" he complied and kissed her gently on the lips which after a few minutes had become pretty passionate before Brick broke away. "Jo, I love you," he looked at the next to him with loving eyes.

She smirked smugly,"Of course, whats not to love!" even though that is what she said, her eyes told him that she felt the same way.

* * *

**An: Awww Cuz, i really hoped ya liked this one because it is so KAWAII! Haha, sorry I had a little fan girl moment... heh heh... It's short, but i honestly find this to be my sweetest one yet!**

**Ok just remember, you can give me multiple songs to work with, but make sure to give me the artist who sings it as well.**

**~That is all! Buh-Bye!**


	6. Invisible

**An: Hey People of Fanfiction! I've gotten a request from guest reviewer TotalDramaLover for the song Invisible by Taylor Swift. So TotalDramaLover, this chapter is dedicated to you! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but this is my first time doing a story where the characters are actually in highschool.**

**Notes that are being passed between people will be written like **'this'

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything, but the story based on the song lyrics.**

* * *

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_ Light up when you smile_

_ She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_ Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_ But you are everything to me_

_**[1st period: Heath Class]**_

Sitting alone in the back of a classroom was a girl with light purple eyes and shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She had her head in her left hand and glared at the couple who sat two rows ahead of her. Actually to be more precise, she was glaring hatefully at the girl next to the handsome boy. The female whom she glared at had dark brown hair and an orangish skin tone, while the male had a black crew-cut and wore shiny dog tags around his neck.

"Ay, Babe", the girl said in a jersey accent, "I'm gonna go to da bathroom."

The boy smiled kindly at her, "Alright, Ann, I'll write any notes you might miss." she rolled her eyes, then snatched the hall pass from the teacher's desk and walked out as the black haired boy watched her leave with a small smile. The girl in the back sighed,_ What does Brick see in her? She is practically THE definition of fake! From the tan to hair! she may only have, like, ONE thing that is real!_ The girl then smirked as she grabbed a loose piece of paper from her notebook, wrote something neatly on it, made it into a paper ball, and threw it at Brick's head with a small smirk.

The teacher droned on and on about the anatomy of the human heart and didn't notice the paper ball hitting Brick upside the head. _What the!? A note?_ Brick thought as he turned back to see who threw the ball at him. He scanned the whole back row until his eyes lied upon the violet eyed girl whom smirked at him slyly. She then mouthed, "Open it, Dampy Pants!" He gave her a glare as he opened up the note.

He read the note quickly,'Yo Brickhouse, did ya know there is gonna be partners in gym class today? -Jo' glanced at the teacher, scribbled something rather sloppily, and threw it back.

The girl caught the note easily and unrolled it, 'Wait, Jo are you serious? For what?~ Brick' She rolled her eyes and answered before she threw it back.

This time, he was prepared to catch it, 'Yes i'm serious! And its for some kind of test physical, you know, like how many push-ups can you do in a minute? Those kind of things. -Jo'

She frowned at the back of his head,_ He is WAY too good of a guy for Tan-in-a-can! I have so much in common with this boy, and she has like, nothing! Ugh, why can't he see I have the HUGEST crush on him!_ her frown turned into a scowl when Ann Maria walked back into the classroom. Jo continued to glare at her until the bell rang, signalling class was over. She leapt out of her seat quickly after putting her book back into her bag and ran out the classroom before any of the other students could get out the door, "Haha suckers! I am victorious!" she pumped her fist in the air happily. After her little celebration, she stood impatiently beside the door. "Come on, Brickhouse you can kiss Tan-in-a-can later!"

Brick walked out with Ann Maria and kissed her cheek, "See ya third period, sweetheart!"

Ann again, rolled her eyes at him, "Of course, Babe."

Jo pretended to gag and throw up at the couples' antics, "Again, hurry it Brick-for-brains, before I puke all over the hall!" She quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the gymnasium as he waved 'good-bye' to Ann Maria. "Finally, we are at the best place this rotten school has to offer!"

_And I just wanna show you_

_ She don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_ And you just see right through me,_

_ but if you only knew me_

**_[2nd period: Gym]_**

"Hey Jo, wanna let go of my arm?" Brick asked in pain, "You're kinda squeezing it a bit too... tight." She let go of his arm instantly and gave him an apologetic smiled back kindly and asked, "Wanna be my partner?"

She grinned, "Thought you'd never ask!" then she looked past him, _Why can't you see how I like you? How much more obvious can I get? To you, I'm nothing more than a friend, yet I know almost everything about you... Ms. Spray-on Tan doesn't know anything about you or your dreams for the military!_ she clutched her fist tightly as she stomped angrily into the gym and sat on the bleacher steps.

He followed closely behind with a worried expression, "You alright, Jo?"

His voice interrupted her thoughts, "Huh?... Oh, yeah just um... thinking about my stupid brothers breaking my things!" she said unconvincingly.

He shook his head without a word and looked straightforward. A few minutes later, their tall and muscular coach came through the door with an expression of pure hatred, "Alright maggots, find a partner, line up in two rows; one partner in the front and one in the back." He glared at every 'Maggot' with despise, "We are doing the trust fall exercise. and... HURRY IT UP MAGGOTS!" He screamed when everyone still stood on the bleachers. Everyone got up faster than light and ran into the trust-fall position. Brick stood behind Jo giving her another worried look.

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_ Instead I'm just invisible_

The coach stood in front of everyone, "Now listen here, Maggots, when I blow this whistle, you fall into your partner's arms," he started simply, "But if you drop your partner, you and your partner have to: drop and give me twenty, race around the track two times, then do the exercise over again, do you understand?" All of the teens nodded their heads in fear and understanding, as they all answered, "Yes, Coach Hatchet!"

"Good, now... start!" he blew his whistle loudly, walked to a chair that sat in the corner, and pulled out a romance novel.

"You ready Jo?" questioned Brick.

She scoffed, "Of course, I was born ready!" He rolled his eyes as she put her hands behind her head in a relaxing manor, then she let herself fall backwards into his awaiting arms. She smirked up at his face, "Told ya! Now switch with me!"_ See this is the way it's supposed to be! It'd be a miracle if he, by any chance, felt the same way..._

He glance at her worried, "You sure I wouldn't crush you?"

She waved him off dismissively, "I've picked up heavier things than you."

Brick gave Jo a skeptical look, "Like what?"

"My Dad," she said nonchalantly, "Now hurry it up, Brickhouse, we don't have all day!"

He sighed, "Fine." He closed his eyes tightly, took a breath, and fell into Jo's arms.

"See it wasn't that bad, now was it?" she asked with a smirk. _He's a little heavier than I thought, but he is as handsome as the day I met him in preschool._

He smiled at her softly, "I guess not," he got up out of her arms and saluted, " You're right again, Ma'am!"

She arrogantly smirked, "Aren't I always?"

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Of course you are, Jo."

After gym, they headed off to math class, "Race ya there!" she called running down the hall.

"Hey no fair, Jo!" Brick called before running after her.

**_[3rd period: Math]_**

_There's a fire inside of you _

_That can't help but shine through_

_ She's never gonna see the light_

_ No matter what you do_

_ And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_ And everything that we could be_

After walking into the room sweating, Jo took her seat near the window and Brick sat a seat in front of her. "Brickhouse, why are you dating Pouffe?"

He turned around, "Because I like her why, does it bother you?" concern was evident in his voice.

"I'll admit it," she lied, "Not really"

He gave her a look and was about to reply when his girlfriend sat next to him, "Wazzup Babe?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing," he said, "Jo and I were just running to class after gym" he smiled. Ann Maria once again rolled her eyes at his happiness.

_Why can't she see he likes her a lot? The way he should be thinking about me because I'm awesome... Maybe if I get "hurt" he'll hold me in his arms again and then he'll fall in love with me!_ Jo laughed quietly to herself as Brick and Ann Maria gave her a weird look, _That sounds too much like a fairy tale to even happen. That happening has the same percentage of being reality as String-bean becoming my best friend!_ Again, she starts to laugh, though this time its slightly louder.

Brick turned around in his seat, "What's so funny?" he asked with his head cocked to the side questionably.

Jo abruptly stopped chuckling to herself and looked down at her hands,_ I can't tell him the truth, especially if Ms. Pouffe is right next to him. Think,Wilson,Think! _she stayed silent for a few moments longer then smirked evilly, "How sucky you are at anything sports related!"

He looked offended for a moment then chuckled lightly, "Of course you are."

Ann Maria looked at him bewildered, "Yer agree'n wit her?" she clutched her hairspray tightly, "How does she not make ya so angry? How is she ev'n yer friend?" her voice rose with every question she asked.

He looked back and forth between the two girls and took a deep breath,"Because we have known each other since we were about three," he took another breath, "Every time Jo is mean to me, it means she cares it's... um..." he glance quizzically at Jo making her heart quicken its pace.

She forced down a blush as she said, "Reverse psychology."

His confusion subsided into a bright grin,"Yeah that's it! Thanks Joey!" Ann Maria glared at Jo with pure hatred written across her face.

An almost invisible blush crossed Jo's cheeks, "Don't call me Joey!" she exclaimed quietly. _Okay, truth is... I LOVE it when he calls me "Joey" its kinda cute when he says it, _she thought with her blush darkening slightly

He chuckled again, "Sorry, I forgot you hate it when I call you that," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Ann Maria looked as though she was going to say something, but was cut off by the lunch bell.

_ And I just wanna show you_

_ She don't even know you _

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_ And you just see right through me,_

_ but if you only knew me_

_ We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_ Instead I'm just invisible_

**_[Lunch Room]_**

The three of them walked quietly towards the lunch room with the two girls glaring daggers at each other. After a minute of glaring, Ann Maria smirked arrogantly at Jo as she clutched her boyfriend's hand, while Jo's daggers intensified to full on swords. Brick smiled at Ann Maria and kissed her cheek making Jo's anger boil to an extreme heating point,_ If he wasn't dating her, I'd have killed her by now!_

Brick turned to look at his best friend, "You okay Jo?" he stopped walking and asked with concern flowing out of his voice and eyes, "You look kinda red. Are you running a fever?" He let go of Ann Maria's hands and as gentle as he could placed the back of his left hand on Jo's forehead, "Yep you're warm," he confirmed quietly, "Try to keep it easy for today, if it gets any worse you can go home if you need to."

All she could do was nod silently as her heart quickened even faster than before,_ Why can't he see I like him? Why are my feelings invisible to him? What am I, his little sister? _she asked herself bitterly.

"Good," he said with a saddened smile, "Get better soon, okay?" Again all she did was nod as he gabbed Ann Maria's hand again. The rest of the walk was taken without a sound or mishap. The trio walked in, grabbed their lunch, then sat at their table in the back next to the window. After they sat down, Ann asked Brick to go get her a napkin, in which, him being raised to be a gentleman, had gotten up to get it without a question.

While he was gone, Jo asked Ann Maria, "If you really don't like him, why are you dating him?"

_Like shadows in a faded light _

_Oh we're invisible _

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_ And make you realize_

Anne Maria stopped spraying her hair and looked at Jo with a satisfied smirk, "He's da hottest guy in dis school. Dat's a boost in ma popularity as well," after those words, she went back to spraying her hair like nothing ever happened, which angered Jo to no end. _So he means nothing to you?! You better be glad he likes you right now, or your death would be painfully slow and curtisy of me! Oh and did I mention I'd be smiling happily in the process?_ With every word she thought her anger became more and more harder to control. It only began to intensify even faster when Brick gave the napkin to Anne Maria with a kind-loving smile. _Ugh! I swear boys are so clueless! How can he not see she's only using him for her own personal gain?!_

_I just wanna show you_

_ She don't even know you_

_ Baby let me love you_

_ let me want you_

_ You just see right through me,_

_But if you only knew me_

_ We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_ Instead I'm just invisible_

_(Oh ho... yeah)_

Jo stayed silent for a few moments, watching the man of her dreams staring lovingly at her worst enemy who walked the Earth. She felt as if all the emotions and secrets she kept inside were about to explode at any given moment. She was having trouble holding back tears as she asked, "Brick, I'm gonna head to the bathroom, I'm not feeling very well. Would you mind throwing this away?" she pushed her tray towards him as he nodded, concern was etched upon his handsome features. Jo then ran as fast as she could, while the tears were getting harder and harder to push away. She rushed into one of the girl bathroom stalls, locked the stall door, closed the toilet seat, and opened her wallet. She sat on the toilet's lid as tears pooled out her violet orbs, softly caressing her cheeks as she stared at a picture of her and Brick they had taken their first year of school together. In the Picture, Jo was laughing as she held bunny ears behind an oblivious Brick as he was saluting and smiling widely at the camera._ I wish life was as it was then... Then I'd be happy for real, and it wouldn't be faked. Back then, we didn't even know Tan-in-a-Can... She had just moved from New Jersey once we hit the seventh grade._ She thought sadly as she heard the bell signalling that the next class was starting, but she stayed where she was. She wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of anyone, especially not her best friend because if she did, she'd have to tell him why and that would be too painful for not only her, but him as well. She just couldn't do that to him. His happiness meant more to her than she lets anyone ever know.

_She can't see the way your eyes,_

_ Light up when you smile_

She stayed alone in the bathroom, until the final bell rung, after that, she wiped her eyes. She also made sure to wash her face free of tears, then as quickly as a heartbroken girl could, forced a smile upon her face as she walked out the washroom._ As long as he's happy,_ she thought as she saw him smiling at Ann Maria's retreating figure leave the school, _Then, I guess I'll fake a smile for as long as it takes him to realize, I'm perfect for him._ He waved her over as they walked out the doors chatting like they had when Jo and Brick's friendship first began.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I am sooooo sorry for the kinda long wait, but I had things that was more important to be done. Also, this isn't my best, but I've never done a highschool AU before so this was a first and kind of a test.**

**Be free to give constructive criticism on this chappie!**

**Oh and remember, request can be given by PM or review, but will not be accepted unless has artist's name and song title.**

**Thanks for reading!**  
~tdroti scott's BFF


	7. Could it be

**AN: Heya Fanfiction readers! This chapter is actually not a request, but I wrote this because it's gonna take me awhile to write my actual requests with school starting for me on Monday and it also happens to be my first year in high school so... yeah.**

**Song: _Could it be_ by Christy Carlson Romano. This song was also used at the prom in Kim Possible! (That show was awesome! Too bad it doesn't show anymore on disney... *sighs*)**

**This whole chappie will be in my favorite Jockette's POV.**

**Oh and if some lines are written like: -this-, then they are flashbacks.**

**Anyway here is the disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything, or i wouldn't even be on fanfiction. The only people I own are the bullies, Brick and Jo's parents, Jo's younger briother's and the fact Jo's older brother is... Billy the intern! haha I hope you guys actually got that one from the few chapters he was mentioned, and if ya didn't Jo mentioned him in the following chapters: Anything you can do, I can do better as well as I'm with you.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_'I Know we've been friends forever _

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new _

_And after all this time, _

_I've opened up my eyes_

_ Now I see you were always with me'_

"You know," started the black haired teen next to me, "I could, if you want-" he stopped and looked at the picture of him and I wearing each others clothes from when the two of us was younger. _He actually looks kinda cute as a little kid_,I mentally slapped myself right upside the head_, No, he looks just as bad then as he does now! Yeah, that's what I meant!_

'Hey, Brickhouse, if you're gonna start somethin' ya gotta finish it," I said, while leaning back into the couch and crossing my arms.

He looked back at me and finished, "Give you a make-over, since you know, I went to fashion school and all."

"Oh, so now I'm ugly?" I asked bitterly. "Just because I don't wear make-up or dress in those girly outfits, doesn't mean I'm hideous Brick!" I growled angrily, _The nerve of this guy! I swear, if he wasn't my best, well, only friend, I would've killed him a 'long' time ago!_

He looked taken aback, "Wah? No-Jo t-thats not w-what I meant!" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and was visibly sweating, "Truth is, I think you are really pretty!"

Now it was my turn to look taken aback as my heart started beating wildly, _D-did he just call me pretty?_ I ask myself as I start blushing._ Well, I guess it was only a matter of time until I fell for my best friends boyish charms... I mean, I had known him since that day in kindergarten..._ I thought thinking back to the moment we met and became friends

* * *

I was running around outside on the field, when I, all of a sudden, ran into three really tall first graders. The tallest one pushed me hard against the ground when the teachers weren't watching, "Two things little girl," he started while glaring daggers at me, "One, watch where your going, Two, This is 'OUR' field so get lost!" The other two, one plump and the other with green glasses, nodded in agreement.

I couldn't help, but glare just as harshly back, "I don't see your names on it meanie!" I would have said something else, but they grabbed my arm roughly, then drag me out of the teacher's view, then they pushed me back onto the dirt, grabbed my hair, and yanked it harshly, "Ow! Stop it!" I called bitterly to the bullies, while trying slap, kick, or whatever was possible to make them get off of me. They wouldn't quit and I was just about to give up, so I called out one more time pleadingly, "Please stop! This hurts!"

I closed my violet eyes, finally giving up, when I hear this little voice say angrily, "I think she said stop!"

I opened my eyes slowly and see the new boy from my class, his face was red with anger, and his semi-long shaggy black hair in his face. I giggled to myself, _He looks kinda funny when he's mad!_ and to my luck, no one noticed, as the boys were too busy glaring at the new arrival, "Oh, and why would I listen to you?" the tallest, whom I had learn't name was Phil, asked bitterly.

"Because," He started as he walked right up to Phil and his gang, whom's names I had found out were Johnny(the plump one) and David (the one with glasses), "One, she asked you nicely, and Two, because I could easily walk over to the teaches and say you three were being huge meanies to this little girl!" I wanted so bad to yell at the black haired boy for calling me "the little girl", as I was 'NOT' little, but he was saving me so I gave him a free pass. Johnny was about to push him, but he sidestepped causing Johnny to fall over and me to giggle.

The boy smiled at me, but said nothing as both David and Phil helped up Johnny. "Come on guys," said David, "Let's go." The other two nodded and the three of them ran off, away from the boy and I.

His black hair got into his dark eyes as he stuck out a hand kindly, "Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his small voice.

I nodded as I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up with his help, "I could have taken those three, you know!" He looked at me, then laughed. "What?" I asked confused.

"Of course you could," he said with a chuckle. He then smiled brightly at me, "My name's Brick, what's yours?"

I couldn't help, but grin back, "Name's Jo, but never call me 'Little girl' again! Or I will hurt you!" I threatened angrily.

His smile faltered slightly, "O-ok, I-I'll remember t-that."

I smiled back happily, "Ok, good! Wanna be my friend?" I ask hopefully,_ He's really nice! And, if he says yes, my Billy can stop being mean and saying I'm a loser!_

He grinned back at me, "Yeah! I'd love that!" he said excitedly.-

* * *

_'Could it be?_

_ You & I Never imagined _

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_ Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_ Could it be that it's true_

_ that It's you (and it's me) _

_and it's you'_

That was one of my most cherished moments I ever had in my life, and now that I think about it, _Brick's really cute with shaggy hair._ I giggled to myself, earning a strange look from Brick, himself.

"Jo, if you don't mind me asking, what are you laughing at?" he asked while tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Oh sorry," I giggled again, "But I was thinking back to the time we met."

This cause him to chuckle lightly, "Yeah, I guess in a way it was pretty funny."

I nodded as I reached onto my family's bookshelf, that was full of old photo albums, and pulled out a gray and army green one. Brick looked at me strangely as I blew off the dust that collected on it for like, twelve years. "What?" I asked as he continued to stare confusingly at me.

"Nothing, but what's that for" he questioned, while gesturing to the object in my hands.

This, however caused me to roll my eyes, "It's a photo album, and it's filled with pictures of us from five on up to now," I replied, while opening it up to a random page. I looked at a photo of a Brick and I in front of a tent at age ten, "This was taken the night, I learnt you were afraid of the dark," I told him as I let myself fall into the memory.

* * *

The drive to the camp grounds went by with me and my older brother pouting, my younger brother sighing and opening up his book, while his twin grabbed out his DSi and started playing on it, as Brick gave me a sympathetic look. Once we arrived to the camping grounds, we set up our tents, grabbed supplies for a fire, got some logs for seats, and discussed seating arrangements. "Dad, who's sleeping with who?" Brick asked his father with a curious look.

"How about Jo with Brick, Nathan. Nathaniel, and I, then you and Dad?" My brother looked between Dad and Mr. McArthur, who look at each other, then back at him, and nodded.

_'It's kinda funny you were always here _

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_

_ And every time I've needed you_

_ you've been there for me through_

_ Now it's clear I've been waiting for you'_

After that we ate, with our father's telling stories about them being friends in highschool, before Dave, Brick's dad, moved. This had caught the five of us by surprise, _Who knew they were friends before Brick and I met? _Brick and I had retired to our tent as night fell, I had fallen asleep quite a while ago, but I was awoken by quiet whimpering from the right, so I turned to see my best friend shaking as though he was scared something was going to get him or something, so I scooted over to him quietly. I, in a very rare moment, showed him my softer side as I asked gently, "What's wrong, Brickhouse?"

Still shaken he looked at me and said, "G-go ahead a-and laugh, b-but I'm afraid of t-the dark," then he looked away.

I gently wrapped my arms around him and lied my head on his shoulder, "Look, I'm not gonna laugh," he didn't look convinced, so I continued, "I won't laugh because..." I trailed off for a moment, "Because I'm afraid of thunder." I looked down at my hands in embarrassment, when I felt arms softly embrace me, Wha?".

I felt Brick smile, while he layed his head on my hair, "Thanks."

I lifted my head up in confusion,"For what?"

"For being a good friend, who, even if it was hard, told her secret to make me feel better!" he smiled widely at me.

I thanked the world for it being dark at the moment because I felt a blush dust across my cheeks, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said, as I allowed myself to fall asleep in his embrace with a small smile on my lips.

* * *

_'Could it be?_

_ You & I Never imagined _

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_ Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_ Could it be that it's true_

_ that It's you (ohhhhhhhh)_

_ and it's you'_

I smiled at that memory, "Brick we had such a cheesy moment that night!"

He laughed, "Yeah it must have been made from the cheese factory because of all that cheese!" I punched his arm, _Sometimes he's so stupid, but a cute kind of stupid_ I thought with a dreamy sigh.

Brick looked at me with a confused stare, but stayed silent as we looked at another picture, of Brick, whom then had just turned eleven, and I, whom was still currently ten, were saluting happily to the camera. Once again, Brick and I fell silently into the memory...

* * *

_Where is he?_ I thought anxiously, _He's never late on our friendship anniversary!_I looked back and forth a few times and was just about to turn back, then walk home, when I heard his voice behind me,"Hey, Jo! I'm sorry I'm so late, but I did get two things! But don't look yet, better yet, close your eyes and turn around!" I did as he told and felt something cool upon my neck, Now Open!" he yelled excitedly.

I opened my eyes and saw a whistle on my neck, "Wow, Brick this is awesome!" I couldn't contain my excitement and my mouth began to hurt so much from smiling, but I couldn't stop. I looked up and gasped, where Brick's shaggy hair had been, is now a military styled crew-cut in it's place, "W-what'd you do to your hair?" I asked as shock took over me.

He just laughed, "Got it cut of course! Dad said, this is how people until they're officially in the military have their hair so of course this is what I got!" he told me proudly.

After my initial shock, I gave him a small smile, "Then I guess my gift is perfect," I said slyly, "Why don't 'you' close your eyes?" he obliged and stood silently as I slipped something on his neck. "Ok, now... open!"

He opened his eyes to find a pair of dogtags around his neck, "Wow, Jo, I love them! Thank you!" then he decided hugging me was the best way to display his gratitude, _alright, Why does his arms around mr make me feel all warm inside?_ I ask myself as he finally let go.

"One has my name and the other has yours," I said looking away embarrassed for giving him something so cheesy.

He smiled back at me, "Oh, that reminds me, I had your whistle specially engraved for you!"

I looked at the side of my whistle and read what it said outloud, "Dear Jo, You and I may have our ups and downs, but we'll always make up because we are best friends. I'll protect you and you'll protect me from fears and threats alike because you are my best friend and I'm yours. No one will ever take your place. Ever. Love your bestest friend in the whole wide world, Brick" I smiled at Brick, "Awww, thanks Brickhouse!" I then proceeded to punch his arm playfully.

He grinned cheekily, "Your welcome, and all of that came straight from my heart!" _Of course leave it to Brick-for-brains to become Captain Cheese! _I thought sarcastically.

_'Could it be?_

_ You & I Never imagined_

_ Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_ Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew _

_Could it be that it's true_

_ that It's you (ohhhhhhhh) _

_and it's you'_

Brick and I looked at each other with a huge smile, while gently holding the items around our necks. "I can't believe we both went and got each other something to always wear on our necks forever on the same exact day!"

Brick nodded his head with a smile, "I know, and the fact, both symbolize our friendship and ourselves as well!" _How come I never realized how sweet he is?_ I ask myself, _He always puts me first, then himself... wow, i must be pretty blind!_

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives _

_I can see it in your eyes_

_ And it's real_

_ and it's true_

_ It's just me and you _

_Could it be that it's you'_

"That's true, " I nodded in agreement as I turned the page quietly, but before I got to look at it, Brick turned me to face him, "What?"I asked in surprise.

Brick glanced at me shyly, _That's weird, Brick's never shy around me..._ "Jo," I saw him look downward, take a breath, then looked me in the eyes, "Will you go out with me?"

_'Could it be you_

_ & I Never imagined_

_ Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_ Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew _

_Could it be that it's true _

_that It's you _

_and it's you'_

This took me by surprise, _Brick likes me? How? When? What?_ I was dazed so I was frozen in place when I felt warm moist lips upon my own. _My first kiss! My best friend just kissed me! _I felt him pull away just as quickly as it happened, "Sorry, I guess I wasn't-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, in which he kissed back! I smiled as we stayed like that for awhile, just him and I, no one else in the world, then he pulled away gently, "So is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "What do you think, Sherlock?" I asked rhetorically. He just smiled brightly as we kissed again, but this time I pulled away lightly, "Who would have thought you and I were going to hook up?"

This question made him chuckle, "Everyone, but us!"

I laughed, "That's so true!" we kissed again, but with more passion as I let my small hands run through his soft, jet black, crew-cut with a smile, _Maybe, being in love isn't so bad..._ I thought as Brick and I deepened the kiss.

* * *

**AN: Oh wow, I personally find this Super cute! But please, feel free to review! Oh and if this chapter somewhat sucks, I'm sorry, but I started from 11:00 P.M. to 6:54 A.M. And it was practically non-stop. so I really hope you guys enjoyed some jock fluff!**

**peace out!**


	8. Personal Soldier

**AN: heya! Looks like we're doing another The Wanted song that's once again requested by an awesome reviewer of mine named wolflover595! Again, we're gonna have a chapter told from Brick's POV, which is again The wanted... wow i see a coincidence here, don't you? LOL.**

**If Its a dream, it will be written like - this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the story created behind the lyrics used and my OC Nathan (who is mentioned only),**

**but I DO NOT OWN McDonald's(was also mentioned).**

**Hope ya love it!**

**Enjoy~**

_'Left, left, left, right, left Left, left, left, right, left'_

The sun was beating hard down my back, as well as the backs of my comrades. We were marching uphill, while chanting in a steady rythem, "Left, left, left, right, left," over and over again. Once we were on top, my comrades and I saluted the general down below.

"At ease," general had called causing us to put down our arms and march steadily down hill as we chanted again, "Left, left, left, right, left" I was almost all the way down the hill, when I tripped on something unknown. The fall had caused me to tumbled off the hill and roll right into a huge oak tree, which caused the glare off the sun to fade to a cold and dark black... _

_'Tell me what's going on _

_I know there's something on your mind_

_ And can you just open up?_  
_Do you feel out of love?_  
_Is somebody trying to hurt you?_  
_You know I'd never let that happen _

_They must be out of their minds'_

I awoke with a start and glanced at the time, _6:32... hm, I over slept two minutes._ I thought, as the heat of the room and blanket caused me to sweat excessivily. I was about to get up and go fix the fan, but first, I glanced over to my beautiful wife, only to find her wide awake and staring blankly at the wall. "Jo, Honey, whats wrong?"

I guess my voice startled her from her thoughts because she jumped, then glared angrily at me, "Why would anything be wrong with me? I'm perfect, you here me, perfect!"

"Jo that's not what I-," I started to say.

"You what? Didn't mean that? yeah right!" her voice rose with each word.

I looked at her is disbelief, _What's the matter with her? She's usually a little harsh, but never to this extent!_ I silently wrapped her tightly into my arms, "Jo, if there's anything on your mind, I'll help you, not because I'm playing nice, but because I love you," I said as I gently caressed her cheek. She turned her head and didn't look into my worried eyes. The confidence I usually saw in her violet eyes was gone and replaced by silent tears, which was a shock to me because I had never seen my wife cry. Ever. Not even when she broke a bone or two, or when someone called her offensive names. I had always looked up to how tough as nails she was, but I guess even nails break from time to time. I couldn't really think of anything to say to stop her from crying because this was so new to me, so I just wrapped her into a tight hug. I felt her clutch onto my white shirt as her tears fell lightly on my left shoulder. "Jo, I will never let anything happen to you for as long as I live, better yet, even in my afterlife!" I reassured the love of my life, while gently rubbing her back.

I felt her head lift up, as she looked at me with red puffy eyes, "Why? I'm a terrible wife!"

_'Cause you are the sunshine that makes my day_

_ And I won't let them take that away,_

_ hey yeah'_

I shook my head at her, _How could she think that?_ "Jo, you brighten the darkest nights for me, you fell for me even when I had wet myself, and even through my childish fear of the dark! You cook dinner, and help me with bills, and do most of the chores, then you go off and say, 'you're a terrible wife?' " I start as I look right into her lovely lavender eyes, "If you ask me, that makes you the complete opposite." After those words, I saw a tiny smile cross her pretty light pink lips.

_'I'll be your hero whose standing strong _

_Who protects you from any fight _

_And if your battles are piling on,_

_ I will take them on with all my might_

_ Cry your tears on my shoulder_

_ You don't know what the future holds _

_So I'll be your personal soldier'_

"So, please Honey, tell me what's the matter," I ask lightly.

She took a deep breathe, "My younger brother Nathan," Her eyes became watery again,"Had gotten into a terrible car accident a-and-" I quickly took her into my arms and rocked her back and forth gently.

"It's gonna be alright, Jo," I whispered, "Everything's gonna just fine"

She gave me a skeptical look through her tears, "H-how, would y-you know?"

I smiled kindly, "Because, I may be a soldier for our country," I stated proudly, "But I'll also be your personal soldier, who fights your toughest battles when you're in your lowest, and I'll protect you through it all!" Before she could say anything, I pulled her in for a soft kiss, tasting the salt from her fresh tears upon my lips, and pulling away as gentle as possible, then giving her a soft smile. _Even through her tears, she is so beautiful. I really hope she 'believes me because I truthfully meant every word_.

She halfheartedly smiled in response. I grinned mischievously as I leaned in and stole her lips with my own again, but this time a little rougher. She pulled back after a few moments then whacked me hard on the back of the head, "You idiot! Just because I let you kiss me a minute a go, does not mean it will make everything better!" I rubbed the back of my head in pain as I chuckled, _Yes, my wife is back!_ She gave me a weird look,"What in the world do find funny, Brick-for-Brains?" I just laughed harder and kissed her again, this time though, she kissed back passionately.

* * *

**_[Four months later]_**

_'Left, left, left, right, left Left, left, left, right, left'_

Life was great First, i got promoted from second Lieutenant to first lieutenant, then my beloved Jo, told me we're having a child! To say I was excited would be an understatement. _I'll never tell her,_ I thought with a cheesy grin,_ but I'm secretly hoping we have a little daughter._ I started marching in place, a strange habit I have for when I'm overly excited, while muttering under my breath, "Left, left, left, right, left."

I felt a rough slap on the right side of my head, "Hey dummy, get dressed, we're gonna go visit it my baby bro!"

I turned to look at my wife, while rubbing my head in pain, "What was that for?!"

She laughed, "Cause I wanted to! Now hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes, then stood frozen for a minute, "Wait... which one?"

She smacked me upside the head again, "Duh, Nathan! You Idiot, how many times to I have to hit you before you grow a brain?!" _Well, I'm glad he could walk again. Last time I saw him, he had to move by a wheel chair._ I thought. She then stuck her hand on her right hip, "Now like I had said, hurry up soldier! March!" I ran, well, marched upstairs and changed into my favorite army green shirt and jean short pants, then marched back in record time. "Now come on, your driving and we're picking up something on the way. I'm starving!"

I almost fell over as I gave her a strange look and grabbed the car keys, "Well that was random..." She glared at me as we both got into the car and drove towards her younger brother's apartment, "Well, what would you like?" I asked with a sheepish smile.

_'If life is a battlefield, there's so many dangers _

_Just when you think it's OK, it blows up in your face _

_And when this road gets harder _

_You think your luck's run out,_

_I will find a reserve to take it right back_

_ To where your heart deserves  
Cause there is no way that I won't put you first'_

"Mmm... something with chocolate and fries," She replied, while gently resting her left hand on her growing stomach. I laughed as I turned into a local McDonald's parking lot. "What's so funny Brick-for-brains?" she asked while I parked the car, but before we could open our doors, some white car rammed harshly onto her side of the car, then sped off into the highway.

Her eyes widened as she instinctively stuck her arm protectively over her round stomach. "Are you alright, Jo?" I asked. I waited a few moments as my heart pace quickened in worry, _Why isn't she answering is she too much in shock? And what about our child? Oh I hope they're both gonna be fine!_ I quickly drove to the hospital, while doing my best to follow the speed limit, "Don't worry Sweetheart, you're gonna be just fine!" I tell her with as much confidence I could muster, "Our child as well."

After a while, we finally made it, in which I quickly took the both of us inside, where I signed the papers as they took my wife into a room.

**_[An Hour later]_**

_'I'll be your hero whose standing strong _

_Who protects you from any fight  
And if your battles are piling on I will take them on with all my might  
Cry your tears on my shoulder'_

I slowly walk into the room where my beautiful wife was resting, "Doctor," I ask quietly, "How are they?"

He smile softly, "They're fine. she was just in shock, but she should be fine as soon as she wakes up. You're free to stay until then if you want." I nodded thanks, as he walked off to do paperwork.

I took this time to sit beside my wife and stroke her silky hair, "I told you we'd be fine because I said it before, and I'll say it now, I'll be your personal soldier. From here and now, to eternity." I smiled at her sleeping face, "Anything that crosses your path, I'll be there to protect you."

_You don't know what the future holds_  
_So I'll be your personal soldier_  
_I'll protect you girl, don't worry_

I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead as her eyes began to flutter open, "W-what happened?" she asked looking up at me with eyes mixed with horror and confusion, "I mean, I remember a car hitting ours, then everything is black from there... Wait! Is our son alright!?"

"Yeah he's- wait son?" I glanced at my wife confused, "Fine, but when did we have a son?"

She looked relieved for a moment, then smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, forgot to tell you, but when I did the whole check-up thing, my doctor said it was a boy so... you know..."

I glance at her in shock, but smiled brightly as I gently kissed her lips, then her stomach, "Well son, Daddy loves you just like he loves Mommy!"

I felt a light smack against the back of my head, "You are so dumb! Seriously get up, you look stupid!" I chuckled as I stood back up, and played with her soft and silky hair, "Why do you like doing that?" she asked me with a ridiculous look.

I smiled, "Because it's so soft!" she rolled her eyes, but allowed me to keep running my hands through her hair. "Jo?"

"Hm?" she asked as she looked into my eyes.

"I love you" I told her, while kissing her forehead softly.

"Why?" she started, "Because I own you?"

"What?"stared at her like she grew two heads or something.

"I'm kidding!" she said laughing, then whispered to where I could barely hear her, "Not!"

I stared at her for a moment then chuckled, "Sure. Whatever you say dear."

"Seriously though, I'm glad that you are my soldier. Well, my **_personal_ **solider!" My expression softened considerably.

_I'll be your hero whose standing strong  
Who protects you from any fight  
And if your battles are piling on  
I will take them on with all my might  
Cry your tears on my shoulder  
You don't know what the future holds  
So I'll be your personal soldier  
_

We shared a smile for what felt like eternity, until she yawned loudly, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to," she yawned again, "go to sleep." I smiled as I sat on the chair next to her bed and held her hand. A few minutes later, the quietness of the room, my wife's serene expression while she slept, and the light glow of the room was gently luring me to sleep. _Don't worry Jo, you and our son will be forever protected by me. I'll be the best father **and **husband that I can be! You can bet on that! _My head fell lightly next to my love's as my hand gently layed upon her stomach as my eyes began to close, _I swear Jo, I'll be yours as well as our children's personal soldier! This is a promise, and I'll take with me no matter where I shall go. In life, or in death, either way I'll protect my family over and over for eternity. _

**AN: AWWW! Brick, that is soooooo sweet! Seriously this dude may be clumsy and have a few screws loose upstairs, but he knows where his hearts at. I also take him to be an excellent father figure so the last lines I thought were the sweetest!**

**On another note, I can't wait until ALL Stars comes out! Only a few more days to wait! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited! Ok, as I love you guy's reviews, I'd also randomly would love to know the top three people you are rooting for. **

**Mine are:**

**Jo (obviously! She's epic, funny, and shows that pretty much anything a guy can do, a girl can do just as much!)**

**Scott (Hehe, I love this dude! Seriously, he is sooooo awesome and funny!)**

**Lightning (World stupidest jock right here! and I wouldn't have it any other way! He's so full of laughs, it sha-shocks me!)**

**Ha, My three are all Villians! :P**


	9. I won't say I'm in love

**AN: Ok this goes to a huge Jock fan who is, "nervousited" a word that our dearest MLP: FIM friend Pinkie Pie had said at the beginning of Equestria Girls! And that person this chapter is dedicated to is... SailorMarble14!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any character from total drama that is used.**

**I only own Chase Rivers, whom is only mentioned. He was Jo's first crush from three years ago (when she was thirteen in the seventh grade) He was fourteen at the time, in the grade above hers and the point guard of the schools basketball team. He would openly flirt with her almost all the time, and when Jo thought he was actually gonna ask her out, he laughed about it in her face, then went out with almost every cheerleader in the eighth grade. He had dark brown hair that he had spiked and dyed electric blue at the tips and the most gorgeous blue-green eyes Jo had every seen.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Standing together by a badly built cabin was a boy wearing a blue and yellow football jersey and a girl in grey sweats and a matching sweatshirt. The two of them began walking when the boy decided to stop causing the young woman to walk right into the guy's back, "Watch it Sha-doofus!" she harshly yelled into his ear.

He held his head in pain and glared at the girl next to him, "Why are you sha-yellin' Jo?"

"Because," Jo started, "You stopped right in front of me you idiot!"

**_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_**  
**_I guess, I've already won that_**  
**_No man is worth the aggravation_**  
**_That's ancient history, been there, done that_**

"Oh... Well that's because the Lightning had somethin' to sha-ask ya," he replied.

"Then ask and get out of my way! I've got more important things to do then stand here and listen to your big mouth!" she yelled angrily.

He glanced wearily at her for a moment then grinned stupidly, "How 'bout we sha-make a guys alliance and sha-vote out Brick?"

Jo began to seethe with anger as she gritted her teeth, "One, I _**AM**_ a _**GIRL!**_ two, sure I guess." _Of course I'm just gonna vote out who I deem fit..._ _Plus I know neither one of my teammates will vote off their strongest competitor: Me._ Jo thought with a small smirk as she shook Lightning's hand. _But, I just might vote out Lightning because I'd miss Brick... WAIT, that's not what I meant! I-I meant that I can use Brick as an ally, then vote him out once I find him useless! That's totally what I was thinking. _After mentally slapping herself, she adverted her eyes towards the boy who was tying black combat boots on the cabin's steps, _Yeah, _she chuckled to herself, _With Brick by my side, I'm gonna win the million and no one is gonna stop me!_

The boy on the steps stood up suddenly and turned towards his two teammates, "Good morning Lightning," he smiled brightly when he turned towards the girl, "And of course, morning Jo!"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Yeah. G'mornin' Brickhead," She mock-waved as she walked away from the two boys. From behind her, she heard both boys begin to bicker back and forth with her name getting thrown around a few times.

**_Who do you think you're kiddin'?_**  
**_He's the earth and heaven to you_**  
**_Try to keep it hidden_**

She just rolled her eyes, _boys._ She continued to walk away, when suddenly a pretty girl with red hair walked in front of Jo's path, "Good morning Jo!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah good morning," Jo answered back without a care.

"So are you, like dating Brick yet?" she asked with curious eyes. "Because you two are _so_ perfect for each other!"

_What?! _Jo eyes opened in shock, "N-no we're not! He respects mew and I can't stand him! There is nothing to do about love in our, Jo paused and put air quotes around the next word she spoke, "relationship."

"Jo, you're only fooling yourself," Zoey told her softly.

"No, **you're **fooling yourself Red! I do **not **like Sir-leaks-alot!" Jo retorted to her in a bitter tone, "If you wanna talk romance, why haven't **you **gone out with Pointy yet?!" crossing her arms, Jo huffed angrily.

Just then, a beautiful blonde, in a red intern outfit, and pretty green eyes walked towards the two females, "What are you two arguing about anyway?"

**_Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of?_**

"Red thinks I'm in _love _with Brickhouse!" the violet eyed girl glared at the red-head next to her.

"Wait," the blonde began, "Your not?"

"No!" the girl answered back in fustration, "I am **not**!" **  
**

"Then how come every time he walks by, you start smiling?" the blonde with green eyes asked innocently.

"You noticed that too Dakota?" Zoey asked.

"Ye-" she got cut-off

_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
**_

"Okay, two things. One, I do **not **smile when ever Brick walks by, And two, we are **_just_ **rivals! Nothing more. Nothing less." Jo seethed.

"Aww come on Jo!" Dakota soothed, "It's ok to be in love."

"But I'm not," Jo said a little softer this time.

**_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh, oh  
_**

"Girl, you don't even know how many times I've seen you swoon and sigh in just the first three weeks here," Zoey smiled, "To name a few: When Brick had told you he never met a women stronger than him, not even his own mother. And lets not forget all those rivaling moments you two had."

**_It's too cliche_**  
**_I won't say I'm in love_**

"Yeah rivaling moments, nothing else," Jo stated, "Plus, if I _were _to fall for him, it would be **way **too cliche to begin with."

"How so?" Dakota and Zoey asked at the same time, at which both giggled lightly at.

"Well, Rivals that fall in love? I've read **way **too many stories and watched too many movies with that ending," Jo stated simply as both her red haired and blonde companions gave her identical looks of disbelief. "What?"

The blonde spoke up," You watch chick flicks?" The question made Jo eyes widen, _Crap! I just gave away one of my deepest secrets! No what going to do? I can't lie, they'd see right through it. Think Wilson. Think. _Jo told herself mentally.

"Well, yeah. I _am _a girl, aren't I?" She asked them rhetorically.

Zoey smiled, "Of course Jo! But it's okay to tell us these things you know."

Dakota nodded in confirmation, "That's right. Us girls need to stay together. But back on topic. Why do you keep denying your feelings for Brick?"

**_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh_**

"Still not denying anything." was Jo's stubborn reply. _Part of me really wants to tell them why I refuse to fall in love with anyone, but... They're just playing nice. That's just what people who you let in, that aren't family, do. They reel you in, then just toss you out of the boat if they don't like you. I should know, my first crush did that to me. Chase Rivers... That name still sends shivers up my spine and makes me wanna just let everything go and cry, but I'm too strong for that. Only people who are weak cry, after all, it doesn't even change anything... _Jo was lost in her thought as her eyes threaten to let a tear fall. She quickly snapped out of it before that actually happened.

"Are you ok?" Zoey asked as her brown eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine. Now leave me be." Jo demanded as she started walking away from the two girls. Both of the girls looked at each other, then ran after Jo.

**_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling?  
__Baby, we're not buying_**  
**_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_**

"Come on!" The blonde called after the girl ahead of her, "You need to stop running from these feelings Jo!"

Jo stopped for a moment and growled, "It's my business, and for the freaking last time **I. Do. Not. Like. That. Cadet."** _They are making me **want **to vote him out and to keep freaking sha-loser! But would I really want that? ..._ Jo thought, then mentally punched herself, _Wait, why would I care? Both him and Brightning are idiots! I can force either one to do my bidding so why did I actually think, even for a moment, I'd miss that aptly named lump-of-cadet meat anyway?_

"Jo," Zoey began as she stepped next to the jockette, "We are only trying to help you. Not everyone is your enemy you know."

"Just because I find him cute-" Jo's eyes widened in realization to her own words, "I-I mean hideous, does not mean I dream of him every night!" She then crossed her arms and looked away. If anyone, were to look closely, they would notice a light pink blush that danced its way on to Jo's cheeks. Too bad for her, both Zoey and Dakota had quickly noticed the color change.

"Aw, your blushing!" The two girls gushed girlishly, "And you admitted you think he is cute!"

Instantly that blush disappeared from her face, "I had just said he was hideous. Don't either of you listen? Also, **I. Don't. Blush.**"

**_Face it like a grown up_**  
**_When you gonna own up_**  
**_That you got, got, got it bad_**

Zoey just shook her head in disappointment. The three stayed silent for a few moments, until a tall boy with spiked hair and a much smaller boy in a red sweatshirt walked up to the three girls, "so what's up?" asked the taller one.

"Jo is acting like a child," Dakota sighed.

"What?" she asked offended, "And how exactly am I acting like a child? You two are the ones who keep accusing me of liking Brick!"

"Well, maybe Jo is just afraid," the smaller one added, "I mean she's amazing at anything that has to do with sports, but love just isn't her thing you know?"

Everyone minus Jo looked thoughtful for a moment then agreed.

**_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_**

"See stringbean gets it. I don't want love, so I am not gonna fall in to it. Simple as that." _Sheesh. i really do think Brick is cute and actually a little sweet, but those two are driving me up a Brick wall. The pun was totally intended. _A small smile crept its way onto her face, _ Maybe I could allow myself to fall, but I don't wanna be hurt again... Gah love is **s****o** confusing! _ The smile faded as she thought about the last part.

**_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love_**

She waved the others 'goodbye' then left back to the cabin. As soon as she got to her destination, she tripped over small rock. Before she hit the ground, her knight in shining armor-er... solider caught her like a princess in a fairytale, but this was not a fairytale. If it was, Jo and her savior would have kissed, but that is not what happened. His treat for saving her a was a smack upside the head, "What do you think your doing Brick-for-brains?" she asked as he put her up on her feet.

"I was... you know, saving you," he nervously replied while, scratching his neck sheepishly.

Jo forced down a blush that was threatening to reveal itself, "Well, I don't need saving! You of all people should have known that!" she yelled, "Because this is **_not_** a fairytale! This is a competition and you and I are rivals." _Though, I wouldn't mind if I got to stay into your arms a little longer..._ She thought while mentally swooning over the dark haired soldier in front of her. Forcing herself to glare, she stomped off into her side of the cabin, not allowing him to say anything else.

**_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_**

After walking in and laying onto her bed, Jo closed her eyes, _Why can't anyone on this stupid Island see, the cadet and I will never happen because... He's just so stupid! Why can't they just get it into the puny brains? Love just is not for me. Only freaking String bean can see that. The only thing I will ever need in my life is competitions because that means winning. And winning means you matter in this stupid world._

_**Girl, don't be proud**  
**It's okay, you're in love**  
**Ooh At least out loud**  
**I won't say I'm in love**__  
_

After a few moments of silence, that sn=mile from before formed gently on her light lips, _Okay, so I find Brick to be a very sweet, kind, gentlemanly cadet. I guess Red and Blondie were right... I do have a **very tiny** crush on Dampy_ pants. She laughed at the thought, _Not that I'd ever let them have the satisfaction of being correct over such a dumb fact. _ With that final thought, she drifted away into dreams about winning, side-by-side with her rival and true love, Brick McArthur.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... this song is one of the very few song that would _completely _describe how Jo would most likely feel about her super cute/derpy rival. ...Hehe. I just realized I added everyone that were at the issland at the time other than the most amzing devious guy I know Scott :( and the spunky and fun... Ann Maria:( . Not bad, though. Almost everyone there.**

**Well, I'm not gonna say much, but thank you SailorMarble, for requesting this song. **

**I'll take as many request as you guys send me, and when... or _if _ you guys want me to end these oneshots I will. **

**So until next time...**

**~Peace**


End file.
